


Unanswered Questions

by lolliipxps



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Just going to assume I will stray from canon from now on, Not Beta Read, Post Episode 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: All Malcolm wants is answers. Is that so hard?





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> (Not completely satisfied with this one but I had the impulse.)

Malcolm didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to resort to being in the same room as his father again. However, there were answers he needed, answers he needed right away. Answers that his mother wouldn’t provide. It was most likely his father wouldn’t either, but who could he trust here? His serial killer father? Or the woman whose lied to him all his life and called him crazy? The answer was simple, he couldn’t trust either of them. Yet, surely his father would provide some answer  _ this time.  _

So many thoughts ran rampant as he paced back and forth in the room. Why would his mother do this to him? Did she know about that body in trunk? Did she know that his father was a serial killer the entire time? More importantly what more was she hiding from him? What did his father know? Any more questions and his head would spontaneously burst…

“Malcolm, you’ve been doing that for minutes now... Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” There was a look of genuine concern there that not even Jessica expressed. Not really. Even when Malcolm was hanging out of the window, whatever concern was there didn’t even last but a second. Feet followed the frantic pacing the best they could, until Malcolm finally paused, hands visibly shaking. “Malcolm, please, you’re shaking and you don’t look well. Please...”

“Why are you and mom lying to me?” Martin didn’t have time to interject. “You keep telling me there was no girl in a box, but  _ there was. _ ” Malcolm was determined, and the look his face left no room for argument or debate. Yet still, it garnered a sigh from the Doctor.

“Malcolm, why do you always bring this up lately? Can’t we just talk like pleasant things? You know, like a good, normal father-son conversation.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Since when have any of conversations been considered even remotely normal? There is nothing normal about what we have, there never has.” Fists were clenched as his tremors started, just as they usually did. He reached into his pocket to take out his stress ball and began to squeeze it in an attempt to calm his nerves.

“I told you this case would prove difficult for you and I was right, wasn’t I?” When Martin got no response he simply pressed on. “You can play the blame game all you want, but we both know that you’ve always struggled. It’s okay, you can admit these things to me, I am your father after all.”

Blue pierced blue like daggers before Malcolm forced himself to turn his back to his father. “Mom was there, when I came back to look in the box. She knew more than she let on, didn't she? She said I had no idea what you were capable of.”

“Tell me something, Malcolm. What answer do you think you’ll get? The answer you want to hear? Or perhaps something a little less, satisfactory?” That got Malcolm’s attention as his body slightly shifted, just enough for their eyes to meet. 

“I don’t know! Whatever the answer is, it’s better than not knowing anything.” Malcolm shook his head. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come here, I should have known you wouldn’t tell me anything.” A hand began to twist the knob of the door.

“It’s for your own good, Malcolm. Look who you’ve grown up to be, who you’ve become. You’re a good man, I would hate to see anything else happen to you should you continue this pursuit.”

“You’re the serial killer here, I doubt you know what’s good for me. But thanks for caring, really, it’s touching. But I’ll be fine, I’m always fine.” 

“Oh please, if you’re fine then I’m a perfect law-abiding citizen.” He looked on as Malcom walked out before shouting. “Next time bring your sister! I’d love to see her sometime!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few more coming after this because the last episode gave me so many ideas. xD


End file.
